justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Macarena
"Macarena"' '''by ''Los Del Rio ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in the game)'' is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Prior to ''Just Dance 2015'', the song has also made an appearance on Just Dance Kids, where it's also covered. Dancers It's a dance crew of four girls. P1: Her hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a red tank top, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing sunglasses. P2: Her hair is brown and in a ponytail. She's wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3: Her hair is brown and poofy. She's wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and yellow wedged sneakers. P4: Her hair is long and pink. She's wearing a pink and black marble swirl long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain, yellow socks and blue platform peep toe sneakers. She's also wearing sunglasses. Gold Moves There are two gold moves. 1st: They throw their arms out. This occurs after the second chorus. 2nd: P1 throws her arms in the air; P2 has her left arm forward and her right arm upward; P3 has her left arm straight and diagonal and her right arm bent and near her face; and P4 has her left arm straight to the right and her right arm upward. The 1st Gold Move..jpg|Gold Move 1 The 2nd Gold Move..jpg|Gold Move 2 Background The background has colourful panels that light up and turn around, and sometimes it reflects dancers. Trivia *The fourth dancer is wearing the same shoes as the dancer from Built For This. *The hair of the first dancer looks as if it was the same as the hair of the Where Have You Been dancer. *The third dancer has hair similar to My Main Girl dancer, in a lighter shade. **The third dancer also looks very similar to one of the backup dancers from The World is Ours, as they wear similar shaped outfits and have the same hairstyle. She was probably the same person. * This the 7th cover by The Girly Team in the series after Baby One More Time, Twist and Shake It, Oops!...I Did It Again, Ain't No Other Man, So Glamorous, and Flashdance ... What a Feeling. * Some Macarena moves are used in the dance for Ghostbusters while the chorus. *The routine uses Mia Frye's official choreography for this song. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:1900 to 2000 Category:90's Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Covered Category:Party Songs Category:20th Century songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs that are not english Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Song with special effects Category:Rap Elements Category:Familiar Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Fun Songs Category:Spoken Elements